Hope
by Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur
Summary: Jasper,Rosalie,& Bella believe their mom Esme is dead after she is supposedly killed by their dad.Alice,Edward,& Emmett's mom died and their dad Carlisle is left greiving.What will happe to bring these two families together?AU,AH. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!C/Es
1. Chapter 1

Hey sorry I posted the wrong chapter. I actually had to get my friend to post this one because my stupid computer isn't fast enough. (PamBrasilera if you are wondering which friend.)

Hey all, this is a slightly different type of story for me but I am really loving the idea. Thanks to PamBrasiliera for the idea, she must have been getting annoyed with my sadness because I finally had to end my favorite story and my lack of not being able to come up with anything to write. Lol, just kidding. So here is the first chapter of this story, I really do hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not on Twilight. Or Carlisle… Yum…Carlisle. Uh… I didn't write that. So yea, SM owns all!**

**Full Summary: **Esme Evenson is stuck in an abusive relationship with Charles Evenson. They have three children Isabella , Jasper, and Rosalie. On one fateful night Esme is killed by Charles, or is she? Her children are taken away to a Foster Home in the rainy town of Forks, Washington believing their mother is dead. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is single after the death of his wife and is left with three children by the names of Alice, Edward, and Emmett. What will bring these two families together? AU, AH, and probably some OOC. Isabella (Bella) is 13,Jasper is 15, and Rosalie is 15. Alice is 13, Edward is 14, and Emmett is 15. (Rosalie and Jasper are twins). Will eventually be Carlisle/Esme.

**Bella POV:**

My parents were fighting again earlier, so my brother and sister decided to take me out to the movies. Rosalie and Jasper always take me somewhere when mom and dad are fighting, the yelling scares me a lot. I can't exactly help in though, it's how I've grown up since I was little. Yelling always meant that daddy was going to end up hurting someone and that usually meant mommy.

"Are you alright, Bella?" asks Rosalie.

"Yes, of course I am, Rose." I say, and look out the window of the Port Angeles McDonalds. We came here to eat after the movie was over.

"Bella, eat something." says Jasper

"I'm not hungry."

"Just eat."

"Can't we just go home now? I'm worried about mommy. What if something bad happens to her?"

"Mom will be fine, dad isn't going to do anything to drastic." sighs Rosalie.

I shake my head and start to eat my chicken Mcnuggets and fries. Jasper and Rosalie had already finished eating at least 15 minutes ago, well I AM the slow eater in the family. I finish eating and get up from my seat and tripped. Jasper caught me by the arm.

"You should watch where you are going, Bella."

"Sorry." I apologize.

He sighs and Rosalie rolls her eyes, they always like to make fun of my clumsiness but tonight the mood was rather tense. It's almost like something is going to happen, I can feel it in the air. If I said that Jasper and Rosalie would just think I was being childish. I am not childish. I am 13 and they are 15 making them only 2 years older than me.

We leave McDonalds and start on our twenty minute walk home, it was rainy, typical Port Angeles.

"Bella, pull up your hood." says Rosalie

"Why?" I ask.

"You might catch a cold."

I roll my eyes and pull up my hood and we continue on our journey home. When we get there it is quite the sight. There were three police cruisers, a yellow police line and the K9 Unit was there with the search dogs. There is also an ambulance... and I think my heart must be in my throat.

"Jasper, what's going on?" I whisper, trying to keep the sound of fear from my voice.

"I don't know. Isabella, Rosalie, you stay here. I'm going to go and find out."

I nod, Jasper only uses my first full name when he was serious or angry. Rosalie pulls me into a hug and Jasper returns with a kind looking lady who also looks sad.

"You two are the other children of Esme and Charles Evenson?"

"Yes." says Rosalie "What's going on?"

"Your mother is dead, and your father is her murderer. Unfortunately he escaped and the police are searching for him. My name is Marsha, I'm from child services. You three are going to have to come with me."

Rosalie, Jasper, and I get in the back of the agency car. I put my head on Jasper's shoulder and begin to cry.

"What's going to happen to us, Jasper?"

"I don't know, Bella. Everything is going to be okay though."

Like heck it's going to be okay…

**Alice POV:**

It's been two weeks since my dad packed us up and moved us to this depressing and rainy town of Forks, Washington. Our mom died three weeks ago, now all dad does is throw himself into work. When he's at home he's in his office reading new medical books or cooking for my brothers and I. He barely associates with any of us, and I must admit…I miss him.

"Alice?" asks Edward, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yea?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I was just thinking."

"About what?" he inquires.

"I miss dad…I wish mom was still here and then we could be a happy family like we always were!"

"Things will get better, Alice." says Edward, and he pulls me into a hug.

"No they won't…they never will."

"Don't think that. Think good thoughts."

I nod my head. "Where's Emmett?"

"Still trying to figure out where everything in his room should go." laughs Edward.

"He's sure taking a long time with that."

"Leave it to Emmett."

"Yea." I say, and smile.

"There's that smile I missed." teases Edward.

I playfully smack him upside the head, because that's what annoying little sisters do.

**Esme POV:**

My husband ran from the room as soon as he heard the sirens coming and I lay in a rapidly growing pool of my own blood. I thought of my beautiful children as I felt my heart rate start to drop. I was at deaths doors now, and after the life I had lived with Charles, I think I was ready for it. Some paramedics and police officers run into the kitchen, it was to late for the paramedics though. I WAS going to die.

"Can you hear me ma'am?" the paramedic asks, as he checks my decreasing pulse.

"My children." I whisper, in a hoarse voice.

The paramedic, already figuring that I was going to die answers me. "Your children will be safe ma'am. We'll have them taken to a really good foster home."

I nod my head and close my eyes. A foster home may not be the best place but it was better than on the streets or with Charles. God knows what he would have done to them. My breathing grows shallow and all goes dark.

A/N: Oh my! What is going to happen now? Do you want to know? If your answer is yes then click the review button so I know if I should continue this or not. Remember it will eventually be Esme/Carlisle. So please, review and I will continue on with this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Wow, thanks for all your fantastic reviews, I am seriously surprised with how many I got for the first chapter so keep them coming!

WARNING: Attempted suicide in this chapter, but it doesn't go into graphic detail. It's basically just the suicidal thoughts, sort of.

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight, oh well…**

**Carlisle POV:**

Three weeks and a few days since my lovely wife of seventeen years died, we married quite young at only the age of 20 but our love was strong. Now she was gone and all I have left is my memories and three very beautiful children. I know it's tearing them up seeing me like this, I guess I never knew just how broken I would be without my love. I'll need to pull it together soon, my children need me. They've been so strong…

I am broken from my thoughts as my youngest daughter walks into the room, she looks exactly like my wife did. I smile at Alice, and she carefully returns it.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"I made dinner tonight, I knew you were thinking so I decided to make something. Anyways, it's ready."

"Thank you, Alice." I say sincerely. "That was very nice of you, what did you make?"

She gives another small and hopeful smile. "Why don't you come down stairs and see? I figured the family could eat together tonight."

"Of course."

She jumps up and down excitedly, and I chuckle. I guess the kids are doing a lot better than I had thought. Maybe it was just me who was having the worst problems.

"Hurry up dad! I know you can get up from your seat faster than that! You're only 37 not 65!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

She rolls her eyes and grabs my hand pulling me half way across my office, then finally figures that she's going to be kind enough to leave my arm in place.

I really HAVE missed a lot over these past few weeks.

Edward and Emmett are sitting at the dining room table and they look up and smile.

"Welcome back, dad."

I return the smile. On the inside I am still broken and in pain, and I don't think anything will make it stop…

**Esme POV:**

Everything was pain, it hurt to move, and it hurt to breathe.

Breathe?

Wait, wasn't I in heaven, or did I go to hell? Surely I must be in hell because heaven is not this painful. Then I open my eyes, and all the lights are bright, wait, wasn't I dead?

I listen to all the beeping monitors and realize I am in a hospital room, this isn't where I want to be though. I want to die, living with the memory of Charles and his abuse makes me want death more than anything right now.

I scann around the room with my eyes, and they land on a pair of scissors. They look sharp…

Those will have to do.

**Rosalie POV:**

It's been a few days since our mother has died and we've been in the foster home. I'm still trying to grasp the fact that our mother is dead but I just don't want to believe it, our mother is stronger than that. My little sister is sitting staring out the window at I'm not really sure what. Maybe the sky…

"Bella?" I ask.

"Yes, Rose?"

"What are you staring at?"

"The sky…"

"Why are you staring at the sky?"

"That's where heaven is, and if mom died that's obviously where she went…"

"So you believe it then?" I ask.

"Believe what?" asks Bella.

"That mom is dead?"

"Do you think they would lie to us and tell us she was dead if she really wasn't?"

She had a point.

"No…"

"Exactly." says Bella.

"Sometimes you're to smart for your own good, Isabella."

She made a face, we all know that she hates her first full name. "So if I'm to smart for my own good why do you call me a child?"

"You are a child, silly."

"I am not!" she argues.

Then we hear a loud crashing sound and I put a finger over her lips. "Sh."

Then our door opens and I scream.

A/N: OMG! A CLIFFHANGER! Haha, well I guess you guys know what you have to do in order to get the next chapter, you have to do what you did on the first chapter… I wonder what that could be…

**REVIEW!**

**Something else to let you know is my friend Pam (PamBrasiliera) owns 1% of this story because she came up with the main idea. So again…**

**REVIEW! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Woa, again, thanks for your reviews guys! I really am appreciating them all…so here is your well deserved third chapter…

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight… I'd make myself a character…so there would be a Dee Cullen in the Twilight Saga. Seeing as I don't own Twilight that didn't happen.**

**Rosalie POV:**

I look over to the face of a man I never wanted to see again, what the hell does he want with us? He kills my mom after her abusing her for as long as I can remember, and my brother and sister and I are left in a foster home. Now has he come back to make things even worse by finishing off the rest of his family?

"What do you want with us, father?" I ask bitterly, and I am hoping that someone heard the commotion. I wonder where Jasper is?

"To finish off what I've already started." he laughs.

That laugh makes me want to punch him because none of this is funny, he is just a creepy sick minded twit who is also unfortunately my dad.

"You sick man." I growl, as he slowly pulls a gun from his pocket.

I slowly move Bella behind me, very slowly…

It happens suddenly, Bella whimpers and he shoots. I'm waiting for the blow to come to me, I want it to come to me, not Bella. She falls to the ground and I drop down beside her, staring up at my father.

"YOU DERANGED FREAKING LUNATIC, HOW DARE YOU HURT HER?! SHE'S ONLY A BABY!"

He laughs again at my outburst and I hear the sirens come and Jasper yelling from down the hall. Someone must be restraining him from coming to Bella and I. Whoever it is should know Jasper is a very determined person. Dad makes a run for it out of the bedroom door because Bella and I have a room on the second floor, well I was very glad he made that choice because as soon as he ran out four police officers jumped him and put the hand cuffs on him.

Jasper runs into the room with the paramedics following, I look down to Bella, I was cradling her head in my arms. It appeared the bullet had gone in around her rib cage and the blood was quickly spreading onto the floor. I reluctantly move away to let the paramedics to their work and one leaves to go get a stretcher.

Soon they are loading her into the back of the ambulance and Jasper and I sit in the back with her, it was a very quick ride to Forks General Hospital.

**Carlisle POV:**

I'm sitting and enjoying dinner with my three children when my pager went off, I'm on call tonight just incase something happened at the ER that required the assistance of another doctor. I wondered what it could be…

"Listen, I have to go right now you three. So be good, don't get in to much trouble and I'll be back as soon as I can." I say to my children.

I know the 'be good' part is pointless though, I'll most likely return and the place will look like a pig stye. Or someone will have a bloody nose, and the list will go on forever. I grab my car keys and run out to the garage and get in the Mercedes. Good job I picked a house only 10 minutes away from the hospital.

I park my car and run in to the ER where there is an obvious commotion, this is not normal for the ER in Forks. I've been here a little over two weeks and even I know that. I pull on a lab coat and look to one of the nurses.

"What's going on?"

"A thirteen year old girl was shot, the bullet is somewhere in her ribs maybe even puncturing the lungs, she needs emergency surgery and fast."

"What room is she in right now?"

"The trauma room, Dr. Snow is in there already but your assistance is required."

I run to the room as fast as I can, and I am greeted by a sound I don't like to hear. The monitors going haywire when a heart is flat lining…

**Jasper POV:**

I'm sitting with my twin sister in the waiting room of the ER, shaking with rage at how my father could have done something as cold hearted as this. Rosalie's head is on my shoulder and she is sniffling. I have no clue what is happening to my baby sister right now but I hope that the doctors can save her. Surely a bullet in the ribs wasn't as bad as something like a bullet in the chest…

"Jasper, do you think she's going to be okay?"

"I hope so, we should find out soon though. It's been three hours and we've been sitting with no information at all. I think we've earned some by now…"

"No news is better than bad news I suppose."

"You're probably right, Rose."

"How much longer do you think we'll be waiting?" she asks.

"I'm not quite sure of that either, but I do wish they would hurry the hell up. This is our baby sister, we deserve to know what is going on with her."

Then what I assume is a doctor walks into the room and looks at the two of us.

"You're Isabella Evenson's older siblings, am I correct?" he asks politely.

"Yes." I say.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"I'm Jasper Evenson and this is my twin sister Rosalie."

"Well, Jasper and Rosalie. It appears that your little sister is going to be just fine."

Rosalie and I look relieved and the doctors face grows more serious looking.

"We were so concentrated on saving her life I never found out what happened. Would you two mind explaining it to me?"

"A few nights ago our dad killed our mother, unfortunately he escaped, and somehow hunted down which foster home we were taken to. He claimed he wanted to finish what he had started…" says Rosalie.

The doctor looks pained. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, it's quite terrible really." I say "Than you so much for helping to save our sister, Dr. Cullen."

"That's my job, and please, call me Carlisle."

"Thank you so much, Carlisle." Rosalie says sincerely.

He smiles "I'm sure you would like to see your sister now?"

"Can we?" I ask eagerly.

"Of course you can, I'll send a nurse to come and get you two. I'll probably both see you tomorrow when I'm on my rounds. Goodnight."

We nod and he leaves the room, not even five minutes later a nurse comes and takes us to our sisters room.

**Emmett's POV:**

Our dad has been gone for a little over three hours now and Edward, Alice and I were having the times of our lives. Well apart from Alice because Edward punched her in the nose because she was hogging the TV. Then I smacked Edward upside the head because dad is going to be mad when he comes home to find Alice with a major nose bleed. Right now Edward and I were playing guitar hero on the X-Box 360.

"Ha! I'm winning." boasts Edward.

"It's only a fluke." I say. "We all know that it's me who is master of all things video game."

"Is that so?" Edward asks, with a smirk.

"Yes." I say. "Don't you deny it either."

"I think you're the one who is in denial because we all know that I'm best at video games!"

"No way."

"Yes way."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Then I tackle him and we start to wrestle, but we freeze as the door opens and dad walks in to the living room looking rather annoyed.

"Emmett, let your brother go now." says Carlisle.

Edward looks smug but then Alice runs down the stairs with blood still slowly trickling from her nose and a box of Kleenex in one hand.

"Daddy, Edward punched me!"

"EDWARD!"

"She was hogging the TV!"

"So you just HAD to punch her?"

"Well at least she left to go and do something else besides hog the TV." He says, and shrugs his shoulders. Now it's my turn to look smug and Alice glares at Edward.

"You're a big fat meanie."she says.

"No comment."

"Boys go to your rooms." says Carlisle.

We both slouch our shoulders and head up to our rooms.

A/N: Because my dad is a big fat meanie I have to stop writing now so I can start on more of my homework…even though it is very late in the night, I don't sleep that much,lol. So Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella (well more Jasper and Rosalie, because Bella is unconscious still) have encountered Dr. Cullen . Don't worry…they'll also meet his children fairly soon. We'll also hear from Esme again come the next chapter.

**So please, keep those reviews coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm not sure how long this chapter is going to be because my room is so cold my fingers are numb and I can't even feel my feet. STUPID HEATER ISN'T HEATING UP AND NOW I'M GONNA FREEZE AND DIE!

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd buy a new cell phone, and it'd have a keyboard. I don't own Twilight so I may be waiting a while for a new cell…

**Bella POV:**

I hear a very annoying beeping sound that was driving me insane! Why won't it just shut up and let me continue to sleep undisturbed. As the beeping got louder so did the voices. Wait one minute…voices. Why are there voices, and beeping…especially the beeping. I struggle to open my eyes, and finally I did.

I appear to be in a hospital room, and Jasper and Rosalie are sitting on either side of my bed. Their eyes are bloodshot and they look like they haven't slept in a little while. Both of them notice that I'm awake and smile at me.

"Took you long enough to wake up there, Bella." says Jasper.

"Huh?" I ask groggily.

"You came out of surgery at 9 last night. Now it's 10:30 AM." explains Rosalie.

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?" asks Jasper.

"In a little pain, but I'm fine." I lie.

They both give me a sceptical look, I'm the most terrible liar on the planet. "If you say so."

"I'm not lieing…"

"Sure." Rosalie says sarcastically.

"Did he get caught?" I ask.

"Yes, they got him." says Jasper.

"Good." I sigh.

Then a doctor walks into the room and smiles at me. He seems like a nice guy, even though everyone that knows me knows I HATE doctors with a pure passion.

"Nice to see your up, Miss Evenson. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I'll be your doctor for the rest of your stay here."

I shudder at the use of my last name. "Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen, and please, call me Bella."

"You may call me Carlisle, Bella."

I give a slight nod of my head to let him know that I heard him, but right now I was more preoccupied with the pain in my ribs.

"Are you in pain?" he asks.

"No, I'm fine." I lie again.

He chuckles. "I highly doubt that. The bullet shattered two of your ribs and punctured your lung."

"Fantastic." I say sarcastically. "Just great."

"I think you'll be fine in no time." says Carlisle "Your being sarcastic already."

"So can I leave the hospital now?"

"No, I'm going to have to keep you here for a little while."

"I hate doctors." I mutter.

"Seems like it's the children and teenage population that say that."

I nod and he takes a look at the operation site and gives me some more painkillers. He leaves and then Marsha comes in. I like Marsha, she's nice, and not that old either so she relates with the kids at the foster home.

"Good morning Bella." she greets "Nice to see you're up."

"Good morning." I say.

"I don't think you're going to like this, but I have to take Jasper and Rosalie away for a little while. They need to sleep and eat."

"No! We're not leaving her!" says Jasper.

"It's only for 4 or 5 hours! You can come back." says Marsha.

"What if something happens while we're gone?!" Rosalie argues.

"Nothing is going to happen to her. She's in the hospital and your father is locked behind bars."

"Well we're not leaving her." Jasper says firmly.

"Jasper andRosalie! You two stop being such dimwitted, over protective, and strong headed siblings! So go get some food and sleep andcome back in fivehours." I demand.

"Fine." Rosalie grumbles.

They leave and I realize that I am really lonely, but that's a good thing. I don't want to cry in front of Rosalie and Jasper because they'd just think I am weak. So I'll take my chance now and let the tears fall.

**Alice POV:**

I think today is one of my most favorite days of the year! Take your daughter to work day is SO fun! I'm spinning around on the chair in dad's office, that is on the first floor of the hospital. Also on the first floor is the children's wards and some other weird stuff. Dad comes back from checking on a patient and I stare at him.

"I'm bored."

"I'm sorry, Alice." says Carlisle "This hospital just isn't as busy as the rest. It's one of the most smallest I've ever worked in."

"Yea, I'll agree with that. I mean seriously… basement, ground floor, 1st floor, and 2nd floor." **(a/n: I bet Forks Hospital isn't even that big!)**

"I like it here, get some interesting situations every once in a while."

"So far there is nothing for me to do though!" I whine.

"There is a girl your age on the very small children's wing. She's my patient and you can go and meet her if you like."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She was shot last night."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine right now. Seems like a nice kid, and she's new to Forks."

"Another poor soul damned to hell."

"Watch your language." Dad reprimands.

"Sorry, but it's true. Anyways, what room number?"

"104."

I nod my head and begin my journey down the not so very long hall. I knock on the door, out of courtesy and here a faint 'come in!'.

I walk in to the room and see a girl with curly brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes that were bloodshot.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Dr. Cullen is my dad, and it's take your daughter to work day. Can I hang out with you for a little while?"

"Sure. My name is Isabella Evenson. You can call me Bella though."

"That's cool! My dad says we're the same age. You're 13, right?"

"Yea, I'm 13."

"Sweet! Isn't being 13 awesome?"

"No, not when you're the youngest." says Bella. "My older brother and sister treat me like a baby."

"I know what you mean. My older brothers are either treating me like a baby or bossing me around." I say.

"Sucks to be us."

"Yea." I say, and I watch as a little light comes back into her eyes. They weren't so red and puffy now either.

"You're dad is really nice. What's your mom like?"

"My mom is dead…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." says Bella "My mom is dead too, and my father is in jail."

"That's terrible!" I exclaim.

Bella and I have been talking for an hour, if I were shot I wouldn't be acting like this. I'd be sleeping or complaining about the pain. Dad walks in to the room and smiles at the both of us.

"Dad, I found my new best friend." I state.

"Yea, thanks for letting Alice visit me, Carlisle." says Bella.

"I figured you two might like each other." he says.

Dad looks like he's thinking, and thinking really hard. I know that look, I wonder what it could be? I say goodbye to Bella so she could get some rest and follow dad out of the room, still wondering.

**Esme POV:**

After more failed suicide attempts I am placed in the physciatric wards at the hospital. I'm not even sure where the hospital is, maybe it's in Seattle. I'm not sure, all I know is they transported me here by ambulance from the other hospital I was in. I lay in the bed and stare at the ceiling, thinking of what happened the past 17 years I was married to Charles. I think the only good thing was the three beautiful children I had.

Then a nurse walks in to the room to get my vital signs and whatnot.

"Hello Mrs. Evenson. My name is Amy and I'm a nurse here at Seattle's General Hospital."

"Seattle?" I whisper.

"Yes. Seattle. They didn't have enough room to keep you in Port Angeles and Forks General is also full for the time being." **(a/n: PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO THE 'FOR THE TIME BEING')**

I shake my head. Why won't they just let me die? It would free up one bed, and things for me would be better too. I won't have to deal with all the memories when I die. Pain I can handle, the memories I can't.

The nurse checks my blood pressure, pulse, and all those other things. I remain still and silent.

"When was the last time you ate anything?"

"I don't want to eat." I say.

"You have to eat."

"No, I don't have to, and I don't want to."

"Mrs. Evenson… Esme. Please, you have to eat. You need to eat in order to stay strong, healthy, and living."

"I don't want to live."

"Yes, you do."

I shake my head and return to staring at the ceiling, unmoving. Unresponsive. The nurse, seeing that I'm not going to cooperate, leaves.

A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL! I know that seemed rather creepy to say… but LIKE YOUR REVIEWS ARE AWESOME! So lets make this clear, I love you guys in a non creepy way. Things are starting to slowly move along now, I don't want the relationship to be like to straight forward and fast so it's going to take TIME. I don't want it like: Esme randomly two days later gets moved to Forks and then BAM BANG BOOM she gets better and her and Carlisle fall in love. That's pretty much unrealistic. Oh and Pam… I know you'll read this at some point so I want to inform you right now of something VERY important: I'm cold.

Please keep those reviews coming… with the response I am getting I feel confident enough to ask for 7 reviews, and then you get the next chapter. So, 7 reviews. Please?


	5. IMPORTANT

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that this is just an A/N but it's really important too... well my computer kind of died...so I can't update for 28 days...that's when I get a laptop. I'm on my aunts computer right now, but I can't stay on it for super long amounts of time so there is really no time for updating. I'm REALLY sorry! So please don't like abandom my stories or anything, PLEASE DON'T! It's only 28 days...only...so yea...**

**lots of non creepy love,**

-Dee aka Carlisle'sPeteiteDefenseur


	6. Internet Works Again:THIS IS A CHAPTER!

A/N: I am SUPER happy right now, because my internet service provider came today and fixed my computer! We had a person in here a few days ago who said the computer was no good anymore but this dude that came today FIXED it! So I'm back, and here is a chapter for all of you, and btw I'm home coz it a snow day.

**Disclaimer: I was talking to SM and she said that people who were really bad at math couldn't own Twilight, and I'm really bad at math so…I don't own Twilight.**

**Edward POV:**

Dad and Alice had just got home for the hospital and things seemed to be a little different. Alice was like WAY happier then she was when she had left, I didn't think that was possible. Dad was in deep concentration, it's funny how all of us can tell when he is thinking. We know that look.

"Hi dad, how was your day at work?" I ask, pretending to be interested. Honestly, his job sounds boring to me.

"Good, thanks for asking, Edward." he says, and smiles. "How was your day at school?"

"Still trying to find some friends, but it was good."

"You'll find friends." Carlisle assures.

"I know I will." I say smugly.

"Or you might scare them all off with your big ego." Alice snickers.

"Shut up Alice." I say "No one asked your opinion."

"Everyone is entitled to an opinion though."

"Well your opinion doesn't count."

"Yes it does!" she argues.

"Edward and Alice, enough with your bickering." Carlisle warns.

"Sorry daddy." says Alice.

"Yea, sorry dad." I grumble.

"Guys, I have something to discuss with you." says Carlisle. "First someone get Emmett."

"EMMETT!" Alice and I yell.

"You could have just went and got him instead of making me one stop closer to loosing my hearing." says Carlisle.

"Sorry." Alice and I both say, and grin.

Emmett runs down the stairs from his bedroom and we all go and sit at the dining room table.

"I have something I want to discuss with you all, this is going to be a family decision and I want all of you to be happy with it before I take the next step." Carlisle begins.

**Rosalie POV:**

Jasper and I never left Bella unless it was absolutely necessary. I never felt this protective of her in my life. I mean sure, I WAS protective and I always have been, but the need to protect her was even stronger now. Even Jasper had said that. Right now Bella was awake, but no one was talking. Jasper and I were still mentally beating ourselves up for letting her get hurt.

"I know that look." says Bella "It's not your guys' faults."

"Yes it is." says Jasper "We should have protected you, kept you safe…"

"There is nothing you could have done!" she argues.

"There must have been something!" I say "Like maybe if I was a bit faster at moving you out of the way the bullet wouldn't have hit you."

"Then it would have hit you!" she exclaims.

"Maybe it would have been better that way, at least it would be me in pain and not you. I can't stand to see you in pain, Bella."

"So you think that I would have been able to stand seeing you in pain like that?" she asks.

"Well no but I'm sure you could have dealt with it."

"No! I would not have been able to deal with it."

"Calm down Bella." says Jasper "You're upsetting yourself."

"You guys are making me upset! Sitting there mentally beating yourselves up like that. God why must you two be such…such… annoying people who just can't learn to deal with things!"

Jasper and I both remain silent, and watch as Bella's normally pale face turns an angry red, she IS mad.

"If mom was here she wouldn't want you guys to be like this!" she continues on "She'd want you to be thankful that I was alive and then move on! You guys are just dwelling on things and not moving on! Grow the freak up!"

"Bella, if we're making you this mad why don't we just leave you be." Says Jasper "We'll let you calm down and then come back tomorrow."

"No, don't go!" she says quickly.

"Then calm down." I say.

She takes a few small breaths, seeing as the rib injuries were still making it hard for her to breathe, and then closed her eyes and counted to ten. I laughed a little bit because that was rather amusing.

"There, I've calmed down." she says "You guys have to stop beating yourselves up though."

"Fine." Jasper and I both say.

"When I get out of the hospital do we start school here in Forks?" asks Bella.

"Yes." says Jasper "You'll be at a different school than us though."

"Oh."

"Hey, you'll meet people." I say "What about Dr. Cullen's daughter? She'd be in the same school, and you said you really liked her."

"Yea, hopefully we'll be in some of the same classes."

"I'm sure everything will work out." says Jasper.

"Yea, in the end everything is going to work out." Bella says wisely.

Jasper and I both laugh, she was definitely born middle aged.

A/N: I'm going to stop writing here, because basically I just wanted to pass on the good news without writing an all A/N chapter. If you guys got the 2 disc special edition twilight DVD did you guys like LOVE the deleted scene's?! My favorite was the Carlisle and Esme one.

**7 reviews please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm bored, so I decided to write another chapter. Then I can go to Youth Group at my church, yay!

**Disclaimer: I'm wearing a pink shirt with a peach tank top and dark blue jeans, according to SM 14 year old girls named Danni that wear that color combination can't own Twilight. So I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV:**

I've been in the hospital for a few days now and to tell you the truth I am starting to really get pissed off from it. I hate being in the hospital, it's just to…I don't know. I don't like it though. My eyes were glued to the TV, because there was nothing else to do. Rosalie and Jasper had started school today so they couldn't be here with me. They should be here soon, Marsha said they could come at 5, after they finished their homework and ate supper. Then my friend Alice Cullen skips into the room.

"Hi Bella!" Alice says happily.

"Hello Alice, don't have any homework?" I ask.

"Oh, I have homework, but dad said I could come and visit you if I wanted to."

"That's cool, I was starting to get bored. My brother and sister still can't come for another hour and a half."

"That sucks, you must be getting lonely." Alice says sympathetically.

"Yea." I sigh.

"Hey Bella, you should come shopping with me once you get out of the hospital."

"Um, no, I don't really like to shop."

"Please?"

"Alice, I HATE shopping with a pure passion, I'm going to have to pass up on that offer."

"Bella." she laughs "I'm going to MAKE you come shopping with me."

"Should I be scared?"

"Yes, no one denies the offer to come shopping with me."

"If I just sad yes would my life be spared?"

"Yep."

"Okay, fine I'll go."

"YES!" Alice cheers.

Then Carlisle walks into the room, having heard Alice's happy cheer because of me agreeing to go shopping.

"Alice, you should no better than to be that loud in a hospital." he scolds.

"Sorry daddy, but Bella just made my day." Alice says sweetly.

Carlisle smiles at me "Is that so?"

"Yea… I agreed to go shopping with her." I grumble.

"I pity you, Bella." says Carlisle "Shopping with Alice can be torture."

"Thanks, that made me feel a whole lot better, Carlisle."

"You deserve to know the truth." he chuckles, and Alice glares at him.

They seem to be having a silent conversation through looks.

"Um, is something wrong?" I ask, even though whatever it is is probably none of my business.

"Oh, we just sort of have a surprise for you in a few days." Alice says, and smiles.

"If you're in on the plan I think I'm scared." I say to Alice.

"Don't worry Bella, it's nothing scary." says Carlisle.

"Well I guess I can trust you, doc."

He chuckles and leaves the room and Alice and I continue to chatter about anything we can think of. I really like the Cullen's, well the Cullen's that I've met so far, they're nice people.

**Esme POV:**

I can't stop thinking about my children, their beautiful face's still etched in my memory. Jasper, with his blond hair and blue eyes, smiling a dazzling smile. All the girls were chasing after him almost constantly. He hated that. Thinking of this caused a small laugh to escape my lips. Then there was Rosalie, blond hair and blue eyes, just like her twin brother. She was frequently chased by boys, she complained about them constantly flirting with her at school.

Then Isabella, she preferred Bella, but I almost always forgot that. Her thick chocolate brown hair was nearly half way down her back, and her eyes were also a milky chocolate color. Absolutely gorgeous.

I want to see them again, after I am better. What if I am not good enough for them though? They deserve someone happy, and full of life. Me, I'm just a broken person, the last 17 years have been hell. They deserve someone better than me, and they need to forget all the hurt and the pain that has gone on in their short time here on this earth.

I'm going to try to get better, I have to.

For them.

**Carlisle POV:**

I knew what I wanted to do the first time I had met those children. No one deserves what happened to those three. Rosalie and Jasper were two amazing teenagers, they protect Bella with their lives. Bella is probably one of the most rational ones, and is definitely wise beyond her years. She can make Jasper and Rosalie do anything that no one else can make them do. Like go eat and sleep, for example. After much thinking, and discussing it with my family, and Marsha, the person in charge of their case, I decided I wanted to adopt them as my foster kids.

So here I am right now, standing outside the door of Bella's hospital room. Jasper and Rosalie are with her, so now is as good a time as ever to ask them. It's all their choice.

I walk into the room.

"Hello Carlisle." They all greet me.

"Good afternoon Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper."

"What's up, doc?" asks Bella.

"I have something I'd like to talk to the three of you about."

"Marsha said that someone was interested in adopting all three of us, would that happen to be it?" Rosalie asks.

"You are very perceptive Rosalie, yes, that is it."

"Why would you want to adopt us though?" asks Jasper.

"Why wouldn't I want to adopt you guys?"

"We're just…worthless though." says Bella "A cute little six year old in the foster home would probably be better than us."

"What would make you think that you guys are worthless?" I ask.

"Our father-" Rosalie begins, but I quickly cut her off.

"You're father was a cruel man." I say "You guys are NOT worthless."

"If you say so." Jasper mumbles.

"Well, what do you guys think? This is all up to the three of you."

"I think it's a good idea, most people would want to split us up instead of taking all three of us." says Bella.

"If Bella thinks it's a good idea then I agree with her." says Rosalie.

"Same here." says Jasper.

"Great." I say "I'll go and start making arrangements with Marsha."

I leave the room and go to my office, I was on the phone quicker than you can say 'open heart surgery'.

A/N: Another chapter completed, it didn't take enough time though. I still have 17 minutes until my 'sister from another mother' signs in on MSN. Maybe a few more minutes if she's late but yea ,lol. Then off to youth group in an hour and 17 minutes. So hope you liked this chapter, and yea…

**7 reviews to get the next chapter, please.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm bored, and lonely... poor me, I'm unloved. No, not really. Gah, anyways, moving on…

**Disclaimer: I was talking to SM and she said that anti-social 14 year olds can not own Twilight. (I'm anti-social at school) So I don't own Twilight.**

**Jasper POV:**

This is quite surprising to me, Rosalie, Bella, and I have been orphaned for not even two weeks and someone has already decided to take us in as their foster kids. Why not go for the cute and adorable six year olds? Oh well, at least I can be happy now, because I won't be taken away from my siblings. I'd have to go get some razor blades and find some cutting music if that ever happened. Just kidding! I'd never cut.

"Jasper!" whines Bella, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes Bella?"

"I want out of the hospital! It's boring, and I feel perfectly fine!"

"Well you'll have to talk with Carlisle about that." I say.

"Awe, but Jasper!"

"Bella, as far as I am concerned the hospital is a good place for you to be right now."

"Traitor." she grumbles.

"Where is Rosalie when you need her?" I mutter to myself.

"Right here." Says Rosalie, while walking into the room. "I hope you don't mind a turkey sandwich. Ugh, cafeteria food sucks."

"Turkey sandwich is good for me." I say "What did you get?"

"Egg salad sandwich."

"Ew." I mutter.

"I heard that!" says Rosalie.

"Whatever." I say, and take my sandwich off the tray.

Rosalie and I eat in silence, while Bella glares at the wall. Then Carlisle walks into the room.

"Well don't we all look like a happy bunch today." he comments, with a smile.

"I hate the hospital! I'm bored!" Bella whines.

"Jasper thinks that me eating egg salad sandwiches is gross!" Rosalie complains.

"Bella is annoying me, and cafeteria food sucks!" I say, and Carlisle looks amused because all of us had made our complaints at the same time.

"Well Bella, you should be able to go home in a few days." says Carlisle. "Rosalie, I happen to think that egg salad sandwiches are good. Jasper, Bella should be able to go home soon, so that solves the problem of her being annoying AND the cafeteria food issue."

Bella, Rosalie, and I grow silent. I could tell that the three of us were embarrassed for acting like that. Carlisle notice's our discomfort and chuckles.

"I have three kids at home that probably act even worse than the three of you. I'm used to it."

"Well you can add us to the craziness soon if you're really serious about adopting us." I say.

"I'm serious." says Carlisle "Actually if it's okay with you two, you and Rosalie can come over to meet my other kids. I know you already met Alice for a couple minutes one time."

"Awe! Then I'm going to be all on my own!" says Bella.

"I'm going to go and pick up Alice right now." says Carlisle "She can stay here with you while I take Jasper and Rosalie to go and meet Edward and Emmett."

"Oh! Okay!" Bella says happily.

"Well I'd be okay with going to meet your other children, Carlisle." Rosalie says politely.

"Yea, me too." I say.

"Great!" says Carlisle, and he claps his hands together "I'll be back in about 20 minutes."

Rosalie and I both nod and Bella seems excited at the fact that she is going to see Alice again.

**Emmett POV:**

Dad just left after coming and picking up Alice so she could go to the hospital and hang out with her new friend. When he comes back he's going to have 2 out of the 3 kids that he is going to adopt with him. Should be interesting, dad said there was two girls and one boy. The youngest girl was Alice's new best friend and the one that is in the hospital and the oldest girl is the boys twin sister. I wonder if any of them are good at video games?

"Hey Edweird!" I call.

"It's Edward!" he calls back.

"Yea, I know that." I say smartly.

"You're impossible!" says Edward, as he walks into the living room.

"Nothing is impossible, dear brother."

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Make me!" I retort.

"Not right now, we've got visitors coming in a little bit."

"Yea, and I'm sure that two 15 year olds are going to be all polite and perfect." I snort.

"Probably more well mannered than you." says Edward.

"They are DEFINITELY going to be more well mannered than you!"

"Whatever."

Not to long later I hear the engine of the Mercedes as it pulls up into the driveway. Dad cuts the engine and Edward and I go stand by the doorway to go and greet dad and the two poor souls that will be coming to live with us soon. Hope they can cope with the chaos of the Cullen house. Dad walks through the door with the two teenagers following.

"Yo." I say to the dude. I think his name is Jasper.

"Yo, what's up?" he asks.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Nothing."

"I'm Emmett." I say.

"Nice to meet you Emmett, my name is Jasper."

"Yea, I thought so." I say, and hold my hand out to the girl "Hi, I'm Emmett, nice to meet you."

"My name is Rosalie." she says, and shakes my hand.

Edward introduces himself to Jasper and Rosalie, and then we give them a tour of the house.

"We have four spare bedroom's." I say, as we walk down the hall on the 2nd floor. "You can pick whichever one you want for your own."

Jasper and Rosalie nod, and I show them one of the spare bedroom's.

"This one has the best view." says Edward. "No one really wanted it because we'd rather not have the forest facing us. We're not very wilderness friendly people."

"Then why would you even think about moving here?" asks Rosalie.

"Don't know, dad just picked this place." I say.

"Oh." she says, and she and Jasper look at the room, and then as if they planned it they both said "Bella."

"Huh?" I ask.

"Our little sister, the one that your sister hangs out with. This is the perfect room for her." says Jasper "She likes a nice view of the outdoors, this room is perfect."

"Okay, we'll let our dad know that Bella is going to get this room. Now we need to find room's for you guys." says Edward.

They nod and we look at the other three bedrooms, and soon Rosalie and Jasper have their rooms. I wonder how long until they move in? I really like those two.

**Carlisle POV:**

So far things are going good, all the kids seem to like each other, bedrooms have been picked out and the papers have almost been finalized.

"You sure you can handle six kids, Carlisle?" asks Marsha, as we were going through more paper work.

"Of course I can." I say confidently. "It makes it a lot easier that all the kids seem to like each other."

"Yes, that does help." she laughs.

"Indeed."

"So you say that you'll be able to take them in 3 or 4 days, am I correct?"

"Yes, their rooms need to be finished up as far as painting and decorating goes and then it should be all good from there."

"Excellent."

Not long later I walk out of the office with the papers. The Evenson children are officially my foster kids.

A/N: Yay! Carlisle is Bella, Rosalie, and Jaspers Foster dad! Woo! I'm still so bored though, I mean what is there to do at 2:45 AM? I'll figure something out, what I don't really know yet, but I will find something. Or will I…? Oh the suspense. Oh and Pam, remember… it's the bubble gum's fault!

**7 reviews, please. I would really appreciate it if I could get 9 reviews so that way I could have a total of 70 reviews, but I will ask for 7. 9 would make my day though! If I'm happy then my friends are happy and if my friends are happy their friends are happy and if their friends are happy…you get the point. So…**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! SO close to 70, man, SO close! Anyways, I am REALLY grateful for the ones I did get so again, THANKS! :)

**Disclaimer: I was talking to SM a little while back, and she said that teens who are prone to freaking out and having panic attacks over petty things can't own Twilight. So…I don't own Twilight.**

**Esme POV:**

My concentrations are now on getting better for the sake of my children. It seems that the thoughts of them were keeping me motivated, because I was pleasing the medical staff here in the mental wards. Hard to believe that I am considered…mental.

"Good morning, Esme." one of the nurses greeted…I think her name was Danielle. "Your doctor has gone out of town for the week on conference, so your new one will be in to see you shortly."

"Alright." I say unsurely.

I don't like the idea of a new doctor, I just started beginning to trust the medical team that was on my case not that long ago.

"No need to be unsure of anything, Esme." says Danielle (as her name tag stated when I finally found it) "This doctor is nice."

"Okay." I say, and begin to eat the breakfast that was brought in on my tray for me a little earlier by another nurse.

I finish eating and then turn to face the small (and locked) window in my room. The sun was shining through it, that was something rare. I stare out the window for what seems like ages, and then feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump in alarm and turn to see a doctor.

"Miss Evenson? Esme? Are you alright?" he asks, with concern.

I shake my head at the doctor with brown hair and dark eyes. He freaked me out, coming from behind me like that. Something only worthy of Charles.

Charles…

The doctor, who seems kind, noticed my fear, and immediately looks like he regretted his first actions.

"Esme, I'm sorry I forgot to make my presence known to you first. I don't normally work with patients like you." he apologizes.

Screw off doc.

I ignore him and go back into one of my 'states' where I don't acknowledge the presence of anyone. It's just me, the bed I lay on, and the ceiling.

"Crap." The doctor mutters and leaves the room.

Yea, you got that right.

**Bella POV:**

Rosalie, Jasper, and I have been living at the Cullen's for about two weeks now. It's been almost one month since our mother supposedly died and not one day goes by that I don't miss her. I look out the giant window that faced the forest…it was beautiful. My room was really nice too. Alice really knew her stuff, seeing as I was still in the hospital when they were doing the decorating and stuff.

My room was a light sky blue colour, with purple linens. I like the colour scheme, very light and airy.

Right now is my time to be anti-social. It is when I sit locked up in my room, and think about life in general. Not that it has really been the greatest this past month. Well, meeting the Cullen's was something really good. My surrogate family. I heard a soft knock on the door, one only worthy of Alice.

I get up and unlock the bedroom door. It was time to unlock it anyways. Carlisle has rules, and one of them is: You can only lock your door between 5 PM and 7 PM. The rest of the time just close your door.

Fair enough.

To my surprise though, it wasn't Alice. It was Edward.

"Um, hi." I say timidly.

"Hey Bella, thought I'd just come and check on you. You've been acting strange today."

"Don't I always act strange?" I joke.

Edward looks pained. "Actually, you sort of do. I don't like seeing any of my sibling like this."

"Siblings?"

"You are my adoptive sibling now, are you not?"

"Oh right, yea, yea I am."

Edward laughs. "Suffering from old age, Bella?"

"Huh?"

"You forgot…oh, never mind…" he sighs.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Edward asks. "I want the honest truth."

"I don't know, just life in general, and about my mother. I miss her, Edward."

"I miss my mother too. We'll get through this together. This whole family will. Time to get over all the hurt and get on with the healing."

"Well, I guess you've got more emotional range than a tea spoon." I mutter. **(a/n: Any Harry Potter fans out there who recognize that? Oh and, I don't own that sentence either, well like, the emotional range of a tea spoon part,lol)**

"Isn't that from like… the 5th Harry Potter movie?"

"Yea."

"Cool." says Edward.

"Yea."

"Hey, all the others are in the living room playing video games, want to join them?"

"Yea! Sure!" I say.

Maybe Edward is right, maybe it is time to get over what happened and get on with the healing process.

Well, now I have a new family that can help with that. Maybe I can help them too.

**Rosalie POV:**

I smile as Bella and Edward come down the stairs to join the video game 'party'. I thought Bella was just going to sit locked up in her room and Edward was going to sit in the music room and play some dramatic piano music. Guess I was wrong. I am growing to love my new family more and more as the days fly by. Hard to believe that it'll soon be one month since my mom died. I miss her. I am pulled from my thoughts when Emmett punches me on the shoulder.

"Rose! Earth to Rose, do you read me? It's your turn!"

"Oh, whoops." I say, and punch Emmett back.

"Hey!"

"Well you punched me first, knuckle head."

"Woa, like it's been a long time since someone called me that." he says in shock.

"Um, okay then?" I question, and start my turn on guitar hero.

"The last time someone called him that they ended up with a bloody nose." Alice pipes up.

"Well that's not very nice!" I exclaim.

"Hey, I don't like it when people call me a knuckle head."

"I don't like it when people are violent towards other people." I say curtly.

"Sorry." says Emmett.

Alice and Edward look flabbergasted.

"Did Emmett just…apologize for something?" Edward splutters.

"I believe he did, Edward." laughs Jasper.

"Just trying to make my new brothers and sisters happy, and if they don't like violence of any type, then no violence of any type shall be committed." says Emmett.

"Okay then." Bella says, with an amused smile on her face.

"Find that amusing, little Bella?" Emmett teases.

"I am NOT little!"

"DENIAL! DENIAL! DENIAL! DENIAL!" Emmett chants, and I snicker.

Bella was getting even more angry by the second.

"EMMETT!" she screams.

Then Carlisle walks into the room, it was his day off of work, and it was also our weekend.

"What's with all the yelling?" he asks, in concern.

We all just try our best to look innocent, and some of us even start to whistle, while averting our gaze's to other parts of the room.

You're dealing with six crazy teenagers now, Carlisle.

A/N: I'm stopping here, just because I want to go and watch Twilight until I get tired. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted because I am starting back to school full time later on today (I was about to say tomorrow, but it 2:17 AM, therefore making it today). I haven't been going to school on the regular basis lately because of severe insomnia (PLEASE GOD! I AM BEGGING U FOR SLEEP!) which is also affecting my blood sugar levels, because I am a diabetic. * sigh * Sucks to be 14,lol. So anyways… this is something that is up to YOU the readers…

**My friend (PamBrasiliera) was sad because I said this was only going to be a C/Es story. (I only want it to be a C/Es story…) Although, I don't want my friends sad so I am giving you guys an opportunity to vote on this: Should Ed/B, Em/R, and J/A get together in LATER chapters of the story? Like, after Carlisle and Esme are together? You can vote in reviews, because I am to dumb to set up a pole. (I am VERY dumb)**

**So, 7 reviews for the next chapter please!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They're really appreciated! Well…here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. (I don't have anything somewhat creative today).**

**Alice POV:**

All of us kids are sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast, I think breakfast is my most favorite meal of the day. It's the time when I can 'accidently' spill my cereal on Edward or Emmett. I find something strange about Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper though. They seem…mature for their age. They just sit there and quietly eat their breakfast, speaking when they think the time is appropriate and watching Edward, Emmett, and I fight with an odd look.

Knowing that the time is right I 'spill' my cereal on Edward's lap.

"Oops, sorry." I say sweetly.

"Awe, Alice!" Edward whines. "Why do you always have to purposely spill your cereal on me!"

"Purposely?! Whatever do you mean, brother dearest?"

"You know what I mean, Alice."

"No, I don't." I reply.

"DAD!" yells Edward.

Carlisle runs into the room a glass of orange juice in one hand, and he was still eating his breakfast. Whoops, I guess we disturbed him. He finished chewing, and swallows his food and looks to Edward, a hint of annoyance on his face.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Alice knocked her cereal bowl onto me!" he complains.

"Isn't that the third time this week?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes." Edward seethes.

"Alice!" Carlisle exclaims.

I gulp "Yes, daddy?"

"That's the third time this week! That's a waste of food, not to mention very mean to your brother, now I suggest you clean that mess up right now."

"I need to go and get a shower though, my hair looks greasy."

"Clean up the cereal and then you can go and get your shower."

"Dad!" I whine.

"Alice." he warns.

"Okay, fine, I'll clean it." I grumble.

"Oh and Alice?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Say sorry to your brother."

"Do I have to?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Fine, I'm sorry, Edward." I snap.

"Say it like you mean it, Alice." Edward says smugly, as dad leaves the dining room and goes back to the kitchen.

"No!"

"I'll get dad again."

"Fine, Edward, I'm sorry."

"Good enough for me." he says, like the jerk he is, and leaves the dining room. Taking his dishes with him.

The whole time that went on Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper stared at us. The look on their face's were almost scrutinizing, as if to say 'wow, those sure are some immature kids.'

Weird.

**Jasper POV:**

No offence to them or anything, but I'd have to say those Cullen kids are the most immature kids I have ever met. I mean seriously, pouring cereal on each other? Fighting over video games? Bella, Rosalie, and I have never done anything like that. Not that we ever really had the chance to, but still.

I am pulled from my thoughts as Bella bolts into my room with a very panicked looking face.

Oh no.

"Jasper!" she shrieks.

"What is it Bella, is there something wrong?" I ask in alarm.

"Yes! There is a giant tangle in my hair and I can't get it out!"

"That's your problem? Gosh Bella, you scared me for a minute."

"Sorry, it's just if my hair doesn't look just right Alice would probably take matters into her own hands, making the end result bad for me."

"So you are saying you want me to get the tangle out of your hair?" I ask, amused.

"Please?" she pleads.

I laugh and get up off my bed, walking over to Bella and taking her hairbrush from her. I find that tangled part of her hair and start to carefully brush it out. You know that when you help your little sister with your hair that you would truly do anything for her.

"So, how come you didn't ask Rosalie to get the tangle out of your hair?" I ask.

"Rosalie was doing her make up, and everyone knows that is the one time to NOT bother Rosalie."

I snort "Yea, you got that right."

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do you miss mom?"

I froze for a second, because no one had really asked me that question. I thought for a good answer to that question. I didn't want to say anything that could upset Bella, because I hate it when she's upset. Yet, she also hates it when someone lies to her.

"Yes." I say simply.

"What do you miss most about her?" she inquires.

"I'm not sure, maybe her smile, or her laugh."

"I miss her hugs." says Bella. **(a/n: HUGS MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND, EH PAM?!)**

"Yes, I miss her hugs too." I say, and smile at Bella. "I also miss when you got annoyed because she called you Isabella."

"Jasper!" she exclaims.

"It was funny."

"I didn't find it funny, that name is incredibly old fashioned."

"Then maybe you're incredibly old fashioned." I tease.

She pouts. Yup, just like the old Bella. My baby sister is one awesome little kid, and I will always be there to protect her. No matter what.

**Carlisle POV:**

I sigh as I hear two of my children fighting over something. I swear, those kids are always constantly arguing. I think that I am to blame for a lot of it. They always have been a little bit… spoiled. I run up the stairs to Alice's room because that's where the sound of the commotion is coming from.

"DADDY! EDWARD IS BEING ANNOYING!" Alice screams, as soon as I walk into the room.

Yes, hello to you too, Alice.

"Well what is Edward doing?" I ask, because all that Edward was doing was sitting on her bed.

"He's watching me do my make up! I also told him to get out of my room and he won't!"

"Edward, leave your sisters room if she asks you too." I say. "You have your own room, go hang out there."

"Well that's no fun." says Edward "Besides, watching Alice doing her make up is entertaining, because she flips out when you watch her."

"Maybe it's because she doesn't like people watching her do her make up." I say, as Alice makes a 'duh' sound.

"Fine, I'll leave. Maybe I can go annoy Emmett."

"Edward!" I exclaim.

"Okay! Sorry, I'll just go to my room and hang out there just like a good boy should." he grumbles.

I sigh and follow Edward out of Alice's room. My kids were very immature for their ages. For some reason I thought that ALL teenaged siblings acted like that, but after having the other three in the house for a while I could see that I was very wrong. Sure, Jasper might occasionally tease Bella or Rosalie, but you never saw them fight like the other three do.

Maybe I just need to find a more motherly figure for this family, maybe that's just the whole problem…

A/N: Well, this is just an incredibly random chapter, lol. Anyways, I'm going to start pushing things along a bit more so the next chapter should be interesting. Also with the whole vote thing, I have 4 that say 'yes, they should get together' but I don't know. I don't want them to get together, it doesn't seem right to me. Sorry Pam. Don't kill me when you get home, well… e-kill me.

**7 reviews please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey all, like 12 hours later and I have all the reviews I need to continue on. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because I am not Stephenie Meyer, that makes sense! Doesn't it?**

**Esme POV, 2 Months Later (speeding up time a little):**

I just lay here in a state of nothingness. It's all I do, all I want to do. Even time can't mend what has been done. It's too late now, and nothing will ever be the same. I listen to the doctors as they talk. They are suggesting that I be transferred to Forks General Hospital, because they just had a bed opening there. What would Forks do for me? I mean, closer to where I used to live, and maybe closer to my kids. I heard something else that a nurse had said that causes me a lot of pain. My children think that I am dead.

"We're moving you over to the stretcher now, Esme." one of the paramedics said.

I just nod my head and then the move me to the stretcher. I am wheeled through the hospital, and to the ambulance bay. Loaded back onto the ambulance, and the journey to Forks begins.

It is a very boring three hour ride, the paramedic tried to make conversation with me a few times but I just gave him a blank stare.

Soon we arrive at the hospital, and I am taken in there and up to the mental wards. A nurse just finished taking my vitals as the most gorgeous man walks into my room. My heart rate quickened and I stare with wide eyes. He's absolutely gorgeous…

Wait Esme, this is probably your doctor, and is most likely married, or just like the most of the other men out there. Most of them you can't trust.

Maybe you can trust him though…

No, what am I THINKING?! It must be the new surroundings, yes, I blame that.

"Hello Esme." The doctor says. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I'll be your doctor for your stay here at Forks General. I would say that I hope you have a good stay here, but being in a hospital isn't really a good thing."

I smile just slightly at his introduction, it was rather amusing to me actually. Carlisle Cullen, eh? That's a very…different name. Then again, this comes from the woman named Esme.

I don't respond to him though, it's to soon to trust someone. He gives me another gentle smile and leaves. Muttering something that sounds like 'Evenson…I wonder…' then 'Maybe I should ask Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie…'

Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie?

**Carlisle POV:**

I head home after checking on my newest patient, she was just slightly catatonic, but I got a bit of response from her. A very tiny smile. This woman was incredibly beautiful, my heart rate definitely increased when I saw her. What the heck, Carlisle! You're acting like a love struck teenage boy for gods sake! Her name seems familiar though… so the first thing I am going to do when I get through the door is ask Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper what their mothers name is, and what she looks like. I never did ask them that. I got home and sought out the three of them.

"May I talk to you three for a moment?" I ask.

"Yes, of course." says Rosalie.

"I got a new patient in the mental health wards today." I begin carefully.

"Uh, okay?" says Bella, giving me a very weird look.

"Her last name is Evenson, and I know you're mother is supposedly dead. I just wanted to ask what her name was though."

"Her name was Esme." answers Jasper.

Woa.

"Okay, well what did she look like?" I ask.

"Why are you asking us this?" asks Bella. "The last name is probably just coincidence, our mother is dead."

"Could you just please answer my question?"

"She had caramel coloured hair and blue eyes." says Rosalie.

I froze. No, it can't be? Or can it?

_~ Flashback~_

"_Carlisle, the new patient should be arriving soon." one of the nurses informs me._

"_Alright, I'll just take another look at her file then." I say._

_I go through a tonne of papers on my desk, finally locating the right one. It was faxed from the mental health unit at Seattle General Hospital a few days ago._

_Patient Name: Esme Anne Evenson._

_Reason For Mental Health Issue: Abused by her husband for 17 years, one night was nearly killed by him. Patient often goes through catatonic like 'phases' and doesn't respond to anyone or anything. Smiles or laughs at mention of her three children that believe she is dead._

_I continue to read all the different things, this patients case doesn't seem so bad. She'll need time, but she certainly isn't going to be 'insane' forever. If only the attempted suicides would stop…_

_Soon the nurse has Esme settled into her new room, so I decide to go and meet her now. What I saw nearly made my heart go in my throat, she was beautiful. Caramel coloured hair, and vibrant blue eyes. Whoever did this to her was a sick minded psychopath._

_~ End Flashback~_

"Carlisle?" Jasper asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

" I believe your mother is my new patient." I say finally.

I also think I'm in love with her…

Okay, now that is just weird Carlisle. Get it together man!

"Uh, that can't be possible. She is suppose to be dead." Bella says.

"I don't think she is though, because she's right back there, ten minutes away, in the mental health wards in the hospital."

"We won't believe it until we see it." Rosalie says stubbornly.

"You can go and see in a couple of days then." I say.

"Fine." says Jasper.

"Alright, I'll leave you three alone now, this must be hard to take in."

"Yea you got that one right." says Bella "It's been three months and then all of the sudden you tell us that your new patient in the mental wards is our dead mother."

"You'll see in two days time that I am not lying, I would never lie to you."

With that I leave the room. Obviously the children will be stubborn until they see for themselves. I still can't believe I just experienced love at first sight…and with a patient in the mental wards. Not to often that that happens. Am I going insane? Maybe dealing with six children has finally driven me off the edge.

Or maybe I really did just fall in love with someone again.

**A/N: Ha! I bet you guys never thought it was going to happen! Well it did, so yay! Like I said thought, this isn't just going to be a wave of a magic wand and a fairy godmother coming and then BAM they are in love. It doesn't work that way. As my Youth Pastor says: Good things come for people who are patient. Oh and after more discussion some of my friends, and my very close friend who is totally awesome (Pam :D). I decided that in WAY later chapters, the kids will get together to. This is now a FINAL decision. No turning back this time.**

**7 reviews for the next chapter, please.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry that I am late with this chapter, I do have an explanation at the bottom though.

**Disclaimer: I have an ugly yearbook picture from last year. So I don't own Twilight, again, that makes no sense, but I still don't own Twilight.**

**Rosalie POV:**

Today Carlisle is taking us to see our mother…yes, right. I don't believe it, my mother is dead. Or it least she is suppose to be. Of course, you don't find to many Esme Evensons.

"I still don't know if I should believe it or not." Bella says.

"I won't believe it until I see it." I say stubbornly.

"How many woman are named Esme Evenson and look like our mom too though?" Bella asks.

"Probably not many. Still could be possible that it's just some freakishly odd similarities though."

"Maybe." says Bella "Well we'll see soon, won't we?"

"Yes, we will." I say, with a slightly bitter tone.

I swear to god if Carlisle is wrong I am never talking to him again. Never. No matter how nice he has been to us.

Then Jasper walks into the room. His face completely emotionless, I guess his mind is thinking just like mine. We'll believe it when we see it. Bella is the more optimistic one. The more optimistic, the more prone to get hurt in a situation like this.

"Carlisle says it's time to leave." Jasper says "He also said if you spend anymore time on make up you're going to look like a painted up Barbie Doll."

"No one can ever look more painted up than a Barbie." I state, and set my eyeliner down.

"I don't know, you're getting pretty close to it, Rosalie."

"Jasper, don't get me wrong, I really do love you, but…shut up."

"Shutting." he says, as Bella giggles.

I roll my eyes and the three of us head down the stairs, where Carlisle was waiting at the door with the car keys in his hands.

"All ready to go?" he asks, with a slight smile.

"Yes." I say coolly.

"No need to be so…cold, Rose." Bella says.

I glare at her as Carlisle chuckles, and we head out to the car. The drive to the hospital is silent. Carlisle parks at his spot in the staff parking area and we get out of the car. Yes, I know, how entertaining, right?

We go into the hospital and Carlisle takes us to the Mental Health Wards. I didn't even know that Forks had one of those, weird. He takes us to a room and we walk in, and laying on the bed I see a miracle. My mother. The tears start to pour down my face and I look to Bella. She is also crying, and to my surprise so is Jasper. Our mother looks over to see what the sound was, and shock and happiness fill her face. **(A/N: I have no clue why but I'm crying right now.)**

**Esme POV:**

I hear people silently walk into my room, I don't look up at them though. Not until I hear the sniffles that accompanies crying. I look up and see the most wonderful children on the planet. My three babies, my Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie. All three of them are crying and Carlisle is standing behind them with a smile on his face. My three children walk over to me and the tears start to pour from my eyes also. I sit up as all three of them hug me and I put my arms around them.

"Mom? Please tell me that I'm not dreaming, mom." Bella cries.

"No, you're not dreaming sweetheart. I'm here, I'm never going to leave you guys again. I promise."

Carlisle leaves the room, giving my children and I some privacy. That's very kind of him.

"They told us that you were dead… that you were gone and you were never coming back." Rosalie whispers.

"I'm not gone, I'm right here." I assure.

"We missed you, mom." Jasper speaks up.

"I missed you too. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you three."

"Please don't leave us again…" Bella murmurs.

"I won't, Bella, I won't. Remember, I promised already."

"You called me Bella!" she laughs through her tears.

"I know you hate your full name. I guess you're finally getting your way now." I say.

We all continue to laugh and cry some more, and I keep the three of my children securely in my arms. I never want to let go, I know I will at some point though. Finally I speak again, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry for what the three of you have had to go through since you were little. You guys shouldn't of had to suffer like that. I should have been more brave and left your father. Life probably would have been better for the four of us." I apologize.

"It's not your fault, mom." says Jasper "You did what you had to do, and it was to try and keep the family together. We understand that."

"Besides, you suffered the most." says Rosalie. "We'd never blame you for anything-"

"-Because you're our mom and you always try and do what is best." Bella cuts in.

"That's the spirit." I say softly.

Then Carlisle walks back into the room and my children look sad. Probably figuring that they had to go. How do they know Carlisle though, it's odd.

"How do the three of you know Dr. Cullen?" I ask.

"Remember Esme, you can call me Carlisle. Also a few days after your supposed death, Charles went and found the Foster Home that Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie went to. He shot Bella and on that night I was on call. I had found out the story of what happened from Jasper and Rosalie after Bella's surgery. After a lot of hard thinking I decided to adopt the three of them. Things had been a little to quiet around my house after my wife died and I figured more kids would make the mood seem more alive again." Carlisle answers for them.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I say sincerely.

He's an amazing doctor, incredibly handsome, single after the death of his wife, adopts more children, and also makes people feel like they can trust him. Now is he going to tell me he can FLY?

"It wasn't a problem." he says, with a genuine smile. I think I have butterflies in my stomach…

Our eyes catch each others gaze's, then Carlisle coughs and looks away. Darn.

"When can our mom leave the hospital?" Bella asks, breaking the silence.

"She could still experience some Post-Traumatic Stress, and she just got out of her catatonic stage again. I'd still give it a little while and then we'll see." Carlisle says and smiles.

"You will bring them back to visit everyday?" I ask, just a little bit panicked.

"Of course." Carlisle says "Or they might kill me if I don't."

"Wouldn't want that." I say with a tiny smile.

"Well I wouldn't kill Carlisle. He saved my life." Bella says.

"That's good sweetie, I wouldn't want you killing anyone anyways though."

"I won't!" she says.

I laugh lightly as Carlisle ushers the three of them out of the room. Claiming that I need my rest. You don't know me buddy. I could be Super Mom if I had to be. **(A/N:* Plays Bat Man Music. *)**

A/N: This is where I stop for today. Sorry it is kind of short because I haven't updated in so long but anyways…my excuses: 1. Homework, 2. Having a Social Life, 3. I was in the Hospital Emergency Room for 5 and a half hours on Monday, 4. Yesterday my internet was down for the day. So yes, those are my excuses.

**7 reviews please, and if you don't review the bruises on both of my hands from the IV's I had will be sad. If they sad they won't heal :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry, it has been a little while, hasn't it? Well, I do have a good explanation. My old junker computer died. I have a laptop now though, so all problems are over!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a pessimist and I'm not very optimistic. So I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV:**

I'm at my locker right now, putting my text books away, and just getting what I need so I can complete my homework tonight. I am planning on going to see my mom right away, but I have to have my homework done first. Carlisle's rules. She'll probably be in the hospital for a while longer, sadly. Just as I slam my locker shut Alice skips up to me.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Alice."

"So, are you ready?"

"Um, ready for what?" I ask.

"You said you'd come shopping with me today, silly!"

"I did?"

"Yea, last month we were talking, and you said you'd come shopping with me in a month. Well, one month is up today, Bella."

"Alice, circumstance's have changed. I'm going to go and visit my mom."

"You visited her yesterday." Alice whines.

"Your point?"

"Please come shopping with me!"

"No, Alice."

"Please?"

"Alice, have you met my mom yet?"

"No, not yet."

"How about you come and meet her today then?"

"I want to go shopping though, no offense."

"You come with me to the hospital and then I will go to the mall with you."

"Deal!" Alice says enthusiastically.

"Ugh, come on lets go. Your dad says that homework has to be done first."

"Weird, like three months ago he didn't have that rule."

"Well he does now." I sigh, as we leave the school.

A short walk later we get home and plop down on the living room floor to start on our homework. Edward was already here, just getting started on his stuff. He must run home or something.

"Hi." Edward greets, while looking up from his math book.

"Hey." Alice and I say and we pull out our things.

"What kind of work has the lovely world of grade seven dumped on you guys today?" he asks teasingly.

"Nothing to sinister." I say "What has grade eight dumped on _you_ today?"

"Nothing to sinister either." he replies.

"That's a shame." says Alice.

"Shut up, Alice." says Edward.

"Make me."

"I can if you want me to."

"Um guys, how about the both of you shut up." I say.

"Sorry Bella."

"Apologize to each other. Not me."

"Sorry Edward." Alice mutters.

"Sorry Alice." Edward grumbles.

Wow, did they just listen to me?

A while later the older kids got home and then it turned into our daily homework 'party'. We always do our homework in the living room, so that way if someone needs help we can just ask. Smart idea. Alice and I are the first to finish our homework.

"Alright, we're leaving now." I say.

"To go where?" Jasper and Emmett ask.

"Just to the hospital. Gosh, it's not like we have dates or anything." Alice says, and rolls her eyes.

"Just checking." Emmett says.

"That's why older brothers are annoying." I mutter.

"I heard that!" Jasper calls, as Alice and I head out.

"They are annoying." Alice says as we walk down the steps.

I nod, as we begin our walk to the hospital. A little while later we arrive and head up to the wards that my mom is on. A nurse lets us in and Alice and I make our way to my moms room. It was a bit of a surprise, what we arrived to, that is.

**Esme POV:**

My spirits are extremely high now that I have my children in the same town as me, and knowing that they'll visit as often as they can. Carlisle is highly pleased with my progress and I have to admit that I am pleased with myself. Something strange is I find myself thinking about Carlisle a lot, and whenever he comes to check up on me we always get talking and then I find myself laughing and smiling. Am I crushing on the doctor? It's possible, I wonder if he s crushing on me too. I think he might be. Now that is really strange.

"Good afternoon, Esme."

"Hello Carlisle." I greet him. "It is a good afternoon isn't it? Even the sun is shining."

"The sun shining in Forks. That is extraordinary." he agrees.

"Why did you choose to move to Forks, Carlisle? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't mind. I'm not sure what brought me here. I guess I just felt like I needed to be here for some strange reason. Though I think I may have found that strange reason."

"What might that be?" I inquire.

"You and your children." he says simply.

"I'm flattered." I admit.

"Seriously Esme. You are an amazing woman, with a lot of strength and courage. It's quite admirable."

"You also have a lot of strength and courage, Carlisle. You also saved my daughters life."

"It's my job." he smiles.

"You're damn good at it too."

He smirks "Hope you don't say that around the children."

"Oh yes, all the time." I say sarcastically.

"Well I heard that." someone announces and walks in the room.

Carlisle and I both jump. It was Bella, along with a girl who looked very pixie like. I'm assuming that is Alice.

"Hello, sweetie." I say.

"Sorry to interrupt your guys' very interesting conversation but I wanted to visit." she says, and flashes me a smile. "Oh and mom, this is Alice."

"Hello Alice." I say.

"Hi!" she says, jumping up and down like a kid in a candy shop.

"Alice, calm down." Carlisle says.

"No way! Bella said she would go shopping with me later!"

"I thought you hated shopping, Bella." Carlisle and I say at the same time and then stare at eachother.

"Yea, but apparently one month ago I agreed to go shopping so it's either go or face the wrath of Alice."

"The wrath of Alice?" I ask.

"Oh, like make overs, the occasional bowl of cereal spilled on you, that kind of stuff." Alice says, and shrugs her shoulders.

"Alice, that's a waste of cereal." Carlisle sighs.

"Sorry." she says, and grins.

"Interesting family, Carlisle." I say and smirk. Yes, it is my turn to smirk this time.

"Edward and Emmett are weirder." Alice says.

"Boys." Alice, Bella, and I all say in unison.

"Oh, thanks a lot." says Carlisle, and he leaves the room, and... winks at me?

Yes, the incredibly gorgeous Carlisle Cullen, winked at me. Dear lord...I think I may faint.

"Mom...earth to mom!" Bella calls and waves a hand in my face.

"I think my dad just made your mom go all weird." Alice giggles.

"Oh joy." Bella says.

"Aww, I think they love each other." Alice says.

"Uh...Alice, you do realize that your mom died like 3 or 4 months ago and your saying 'aww I think they love eachother', right?"

"Yea. So, my dad deserves to be happy again! Now come on, lets go shopping. I don't think your mom is going to snap out of it anytime soon."

"I guess your right.' Bella agrees, and they both leave.

Did Alice just say what I thought I heard her say, or am I dreaming? Surely I am dreaming, and all my happiness is just a figment of my imagination. Or maybe it isn't...

**A/N: Well that is where I am stopping because my neck hurts. I love my laptop (Yea, Pam, I just said I loved my laptop) but there are a lot of things to get used to with it. Thanks for all your awesome reviews guys, I really appreciate them. It'll probably be a little while until the next chapter of this because I have to update my other stories. I've been sort of putting them on the back burner and that isn't really cool.**

**7 reviews please, even though I know you guys can do better than that ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I didn't get 7 reviews yet but I have to write right now because my friend just disappeared off of msn without saying goodbye or anything and I am seriously worried. There has to be something wrong...**

**Disclaimer: Too worried to come up with something creative, but I don't own Twilight. Pam, oh, Pam, where are you?**

**Edward POV:**

I was walking with Bella and Alice to the hospital, we are heading there now from school. I am rather interested in meeting Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie's mom, because Alice claims that 'Our dad and their mom are crushing on each other'. That's kind of strange though, so I want to see it for myself, plus I had to go meet her soon anyways. Out of common courtesy.

"So, Bella, is your mom nice?"

"Definitely." she says "Don't you remember my brother, sister, and I ever talking about her?"

"Short term memory loss?"

"Very funny, Edward." says Alice, and Bella giggles.

"It was worth a try, but I did forget though."

"Oh, well yea, of course she is nice." Bella says cheerily.

"You're happy to have her back, aren't you?"

"Are you really that oblivious to my excessive amount of happiness lately?"

"Yea, he is oblivious." Alice answers for me.

"I am not oblivious!" I defend.

"Sure you aren't." Bella and Alice say in unison and roll their eyes.

"So why is it that you think our dad likes Bella's mom, and she likes him back, Alice?"

"Well, they are always talking every time we go and visit, and they jump every time we come, like they were committing a crime or something. Oh, and our dad winked at Esme, too."

"He winked at her?" I ask in alarm.

"I told you it was true." says Alice, and Bella nods slightly.

I shake my head in disbelief, dad swore he would never love another woman again after mom died. Like 4 and a half months later and he supposedly falls in love again? Then there is Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie's mom... wouldn't she despise men after what happened to her? Not trust them anymore...?

"Edward?" Bella asks.

I jump "Yea?"

"Oh, you were just zoning out, that's all."

"Oh." I mouth.

"Think he might be in shock?" Alice giggles.

"Possible." Bella says.

"No, it's not possible. My name is Edward Cullen, I'm to cool to go into shock."

"Someone is big headed." Alice mumbles.

"Big headed and proud." I say smugly.

"Yea, he does have a big head." Bella agrees.

"Oh, now you're going to be mean to me too, Bella?"

"No." she says, and smiles.

"Well then, that means you are much cooler than Alice."

"I know I am." Bella says.

"Ouch." I say to Alice.

"Hey!" she exclaims. "No fair!"

Bella and I both snicker, as we arrive at the hospital. I follow them to whatever room we were heading for. They obviously knew where they were going. I was just the lost sheep following the sheep dog. Or in this case, sheepdogs. We get to a wing and then head to a room. We open the door and I see it for myself. Then I brace myself against the door frame.

**Carlisle POV:**

I honestly can't believe this, I am falling head over heals for Esme. Any breaks that I get I always rush to see her. She is doing very well now, seems much more alive, and always smiling her beautiful smile. The crazy thing is, I think she may be falling for me too. It seems rather big headed, but she seems completely dazed if I wink at her. I have an afternoon coffee break, so I head to her room.

"Hello, Esme."

"Hi, Carlisle."

"Nice afternoon isn't it?"

"Nice and rainy as always." she jokes.

I chuckle "Comes with the territory of living in Forks."

"Yea, I guess it does."

"You're doing quite well now." I comment.

"Yea, I feel incredibly happy too. This is the happiest I've felt in a long time."

"That's great." I say happily. "You should be ready to leave soon."

"I'll need to find a place." she muses.

"I think the kids are all happy where they are right now. I have another bedroom at my house. It's a really big place, lots of space."

"I don't want to be a burden, Carlisle."

"Esme... you would never be a burden..."

"Carlisle, you're really too kind."

"I could never be kind enough to you." I say quietly.

"Carlisle, are you...alright?"

"I'm in love with you, Esme." I say simply.

Oh, nice move, Carlisle. Nice move. Now you'll probably scare her off.

"I...I'm in love with you too."

"Guess, it was love at first sight." I say in relief.

"I've never believed in it, but it's true."

"Well, I wonder what kind of predicament this puts us in..." I say.

"I don't know. I'm technically still married. Plus we both have three teenage kids..."

"We'll work things out." I assure.

"So I guess we're technically dating now?"

"Why must everything be so technical?" I joke "Yes, though, yes we are. That is...if you want to."

"Of course I want to. Do you want to?"

"Yes, of course I want to."

"Then I guess we are dating now. Want might want to wait until I get out of the hospital to make anything too official though. No doctor- patient relationships." she says and smirks.

"You're funny." I say.

Then I hear a giggle come from behind me. I know that giggle. Alice. I turn around and Esme jumps. Well, I guess three kids have us figured out now.

"Hello, you three." I say calmly.

"Hi." Alice and Bella laugh.

"Esme, the boy who looks like he is going to faint is my youngest son Edward."

"He doesn't look so good." Esme comments.

"Ha! He said he was too cool to go in shock. Well I guess that makes him a dork now." Alice says.

"Alice, that wasn't nice." I say, as I put a hand on Edward's shoulder and direct him to a chair.

"Sorry." Alice giggles.

"I hope you aren't acting like that, Bella." Esme scolds.

"I'm not, mom."

Esme looks to me "She could teach my kids some lessons." I assure.

"Thank god." she says "If I ever find out that my children have been acting poorly..."

"I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that, Esme." I say, as Edward starts to snap out of it.

"Hello, Edward." Esme says.

"Um, hi." he says.

"How are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"That's great." she smiles

I notice that my break time is up, and I wink at Esme, watch her blush, and then leave the room. Progress was definitely made today.

**A/N: I'm going to stop here, my friend is back after an hour. I missed her :(... Ahhh, now she left again. Now I want to cry.**

**7 reviews, please. **

**Edit A/N: I feel so stupid. Her msn on her cell wasn't working, and I forgot that she had piano. I was freaking over nothing. Though I really do worry about her. Hehe.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Um...surprisingly I have nothing to write in the a/n. Oh wait, yes I do. Hi Pam!**

**Disclaimer: I like jell pens. People who have jell pens aren't allowed to own Twilight.**

**Esme POV:**

It is a very happy day for me today, I am getting out of the hospital, and then I can also start to date Carlisle. Although, I have a feeling that telling the kids that do not know about this already. Edward didn't take it to well at first. Alice and Bella are overjoyed. Carlisle comes into the room.

"Ready to go, Esme?"

"Yes, of course I am."

"I bet you thought that you were never going to get out of here."

"It was starting to seem that way." I say and smile.

"Oh well, you're saved now."

"That I am."

Carlisle smiles and we leave, we go head to the elevators, go down to the main level and we walk outside. I follow Carlisle over to the staff parking lot, and there I see what all the kids claim is 'the cool Mercedes'.

"So this is the car I hear all about." I comment.

"Yes, great car." Carlisle says. "Getting to small for this family. I'm going to have to get a bigger vehicle."

"You could always get a mini van." I suggest, and then laugh at the thought of Carlisle driving a mini van.

"Might have to." he says.

"Get a black one." I laugh. "Tribute to the Mercedes."

"I just might do that, Esme."

I laugh even harder as he opens the door for me and I get into the front passengers seat. He gets into the drivers seat and the engine purrs to life. He drives for about five to ten minutes and then pulls into the drive way of a very large and pretty house.

"Carlisle, your house is lovely." I compliment.

"Thank you, Esme."

"It's no problem." I say, and get out of the car.

The two of us walk up the front steps and Carlisle unlocks the door. We step inside, it was even nicer on the inside and the only thing that I had seen was the foyer.

"The kids should be home in another few hours." Carlisle says. "Edward always gets home first, followed by Bella and Alice. High School kids get home last."

"You know their schedule well."

"When I'm home from work I observe their activities. Make sure no one is getting in trouble and what not."

"That's very, responsible of you, Carlisle. You give a lot of your time to the children when you aren't at work. That's amazing."

"I love my children. They are my pride and joy and I would do anything for them."

"You have your priorities in the right place."

"As do you, Esme. As do you." says Carlisle.

"Thanks. You're really to kind." I say, and blush.

"I'm telling you the truth. So, do you want to go and see your room?"

"Sure." I say.

"Alice, Bella, and Rosalie picked everything out. I hope it suits you."

"Bella and Rosalie know me like I know the back of my hands. I'm sure it will be perfect, Carlisle. Thank you."

"Don't thank me until you've seen it, Esme." he says.

I smile at him and follow him up the stairs, and down the hall. He stopped at a door.

"Care to do the honors?"

"Certainly." I say, and open the door. "Oh, Carlisle!"

"Do you like it?" he asks nervously.

"No, I love it!" I exclaim.

"You'll have to thank the girls." Carlisle says.

"You too though. Thank you, Carlisle."

"It was honestly not a problem."

I smile and hug him tightly. "You truly are an amazing person."

He pats my back. "I'm glad that you think so."

"I do think so." I say as I pull out of the hug.

He heads off to his office and I go get a nice hot shower, and change my clothes. They had gone clothes shopping too. Those three girls sure are good at shopping. Even Bella, and she hates it. Now that I am freshened up I head down stairs. Carlisle was already down in the kitchen, making something up.

"After school snack for the kids." he says.

"Super Dad." I mutter.

"Well then, you're Super Mom."

"Funny, Carlisle." I laugh.

"I know I am." he chuckles.

"Oh, someone is big headed."

"That's not very nice." he says with mock hurt.

I laugh, and go sit in the living room. Soon all the kids arrive home from school.

**Jasper POV:**

Rosalie, Emmett, and I get home from another boring day of High School. Today was even worse because Rosalie and I were excited to get home. Our mom got out of the hospital today. Hard to believe that months ago we though our mom was dead, and now we get to see the day that she leaves from the hospital, and she's better.

We run to the living room and spot our mom, Rosalie and I run up to her for a hug. Yes, I am a 15 year old boy that will run up to his mother for a hug. Who can blame me though?

"Hello you two." says Esme.

"Hi, mom!" Rosalie and I both say happily.

"You guys sound happy."

"We are." I say, and Rosalie nods.

"That's great." Esme says.

I nod my head and Carlisle clears his throat, getting all of our attention. I wonder what he wants to talk about? Then mom sits up and moves to his side.

"I know this might be difficult for those of you that don't know this yet but...Esme and I are going to be dating now." Carlisle says.

Mine, Rosalie, and Emmett's jaws drop in shock. What? How could they be dating, they hardly even know each other! Except for the fact that Carlisle was our mom's doctor.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"We've been...talking a lot lately." Esme says. "We have a connection in a way, Jasper. Love at first sight."

"B-but."

"We didn't normally talk when you kids were around but we were actually caught a few times by Bella and Alice. Once by Edward, and that was also the day we agreed to date."

"That's insane though!" Rosalie says "Mom, you were abused for 17 years by dad, and then you just go and trust another man. No offense, Carlisle. Then Carlisle, your wife died months ago and then you find another woman!"

"Just let us give this a try." Esme says.

"Mom..." I try to protest.

"Jasper, please. This is what we want." she says.

"I..."

"Come on, Jasper. Everyone deserves a second chance at love." Alice says.

I sigh. "Fine, even though it isn't my decision anyways."

Carlisle and Esme both smile, and beckon us forward. All six of us kids walk towards them, and into a group hug.

**A/N: This is where I stop for this evening. Yes, it is the evening here. Awe, cute, a group hug. I like hugs. Do you like hugs?**

**Anyways, 7 reviews for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, here is the next chapter. I was one review short but whatever, I'm posting this. Warning: Drama returns.**

**Disclaimer: I am so sad I am at the point of crying because I might have to move. So I don't own Twilight.**

**Rosalie POV:**

I love the weekends, especially weekends with no homework. More time to spend with family, even though it is weird that my mother and Carlisle are going out. I'll have to deal with it though, they seem happy. Isn't that all that matters? I was humming to myself as I watched Jasper and Emmett play video games. Emmett was really good at them...

Then the phone rings and I am the first to get it, around here it's like the race to the phone for us kids. A competition you could say.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Hello, would Esme Evenson or Carlisle Cullen happen to be home?"

"No, I'm sorry, they're both out."

"Well when they get back would you mind asking them to call the Forks Police Department. This is the chief of police."

"Of course, but why?"

"The husband of Esme has made an escape while he was being transported from the prison to the court house. He's been sighted in the area."

I gasp and drop the phone in shock, Jasper and Emmett look over to me with worry on their face's.

"Rose?" Jasper asks. "Rosalie?!"

"I...I really don't want to interrupt mom and Carlisle because they are on a date, but that was the chief of police at the FPD. Dad escaped, Jasper."

He hugs me as I start to cry. The police system was so incompetent. Emmett grabs the phone and calls Carlisle.

**Carlisle POV:**

Esme and I are on a date at the Italian Restaurant in Port Angeles, it was a lovely place, and Esme had said t was her favorite. She lived in Port Angeles at one point. She smiles at me and I smile back, things are really great between us. The kids are slowly accepting the fact that we are dating. I'm glad about that, we don't want unhappy children.

"Kids are taking this a little better." Esme comments.

Can she read my mind?

"Yes, it's great. We don't want anyone to be unhappy."

"Of course not." she says, and smiles. "I'm sure not unhappy though."

"Neither am I, Esme. Neither am I."

Then my cell phone rings. We told the kids not to call unless there was an emergency. I wonder what could be wrong? I answer the phone.

"What is it?" I ask into it.

"Dad, we've got a major problem!" Emmett says in a panic. I can hear Rosalie crying in the background and Jasper trying to soothe her.

"What is it?" I ask in alarm, as Esme watches me with wide eyes.

"Forks Police Department called. Esme's husband escaped from the prison and he was sighted in the area!"

Soon to be Esme's ex husband. Damn it, Carlisle. You shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that now! Get it together, man.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." I say quickly and hang up.

"Carlisle, what is it?"

How do I tell someone their soon to be ex husband escaped from prison after almost killing her and shooting her daughter?

"Esme, I'm not sure how to say this...but, Charles made an escape."

Her eyes go wide, and then her face grows murderous. That was something I definitely did not expect...

"If he comes anywhere near me, or my children, I swear to God, Carlisle, I'm going to kill him."

"Esme..."

"What, Carlisle?"

"Don't do that. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

She takes a deep breath. "I'm very sorry. That was irrational of me. I suppose we should head back now."

"We should." I say.

I pay the bill, and we rush of to the Mercedes. Esme can't kill Charles...because I already have my dibs on him. Nobody is going to hurt her.

**Alice POV:**

Bella and I were hanging out in my room, but then we both heard the sound of Rosalie crying. We both jumped up and bolted down the stairs. Now here we are. With a complete and total mess on our hands.

"He's not going to try and come near you guys." I try to soothe Bella.

"Alice, you don't know our dad. I still have a scar on my stomach to prove that he is a dangerous menace, that will do anything to get what he wants. He isn't scared of anything. Not even the police."

"Don't worry, Bella. They'll get him."

"You don't know that, Alice." Bella says darkly.

I thought she was the optimistic one!

"Maybe I don't, but I think that everything is going to be okay... in the end."

"In the end?" Bella asks.

"Well, it has to end at some point."

"I hope it ends soon then." she says, and goes to her brother and sister, and joins that hug.

I walk up to Edward and Emmett who were both talking quietly.

"Think they'll be okay?" I whisper.

"Once he's caught." Emmett snarls.

I flinch, I never heard him that mad before.

"Dude, what's up with you?" I ask.

"No one hurts my brothers and sisters."

"Oh, that's your problem." I say.

"Yes, yes, that is my problem, Alice."

"The police will catch him." Edward says surely. "They aren't that incompetent."

I snort. "They have to be incompetent if Charles got away."

"I agree with Alice." Emmett mutters.

"You guys don't seem to have much confidence in them."

"No, none at all now." I say.

Edward shakes his head, and a little while later everything goes deathly quiet. It's almost an eerie silence. Sort of creepy. Then the door knob to the front door slowly turns and we all jump. Dad and Esme walk in. What a relief.

**Esme POV:**

Carlisle and I walk through the door of the house, and all the kids look as if they had seen ghosts. They were scared. I give a look to Carlisle, it was apologetic. If I wasn't here this wouldn't be happening. Everything would be fine. He gives me a grim smile and we pull all the kids into a hug.

"Everything is going to be alright, guys." I assure. "Nothing is going to happen."

"Our dad is a menace though." Bella says quietly.

"That he is, but you know what?"

"What?"

"We're a strong family, all of us." I say, and then smile at Carlisle. We truly are a family, that's why I can never regret loving him, and being here. "It takes a lot to break apart a strong family."

"Dad is capable of it." Rosalie says.

"Have faith, Rosalie." Carlisle says. "Don't be so doubtful."

"I have a right to be doubtful." she says.

"Don't be doubtful though, Rose." I say. "Try to think of...something positive."

Carlisle then smiles at me, I guess saying something like that must really mean that I am healing. Will having Charles on the loose re open the wounds though? With Carlisle...I think that answer is a no. I've found who I want now, and he makes me happy. Nothing can go wrong in my new fantasy world.

"I don't see anything positive about this." Jasper says.

"Having the threat of Charles will bring us even closer together." I murmer.

"How so?" he asks.

"We're obviously going to be much more protective of each other. More caring for one another." Carlisle says.

"I still have my doubts." Jasper says.

"Alright, you guys." I sigh. "Go upstairs or something, Carlisle and I have some calling to do."

They nod and leave to go upstairs, I give a sad smile to Carlisle.

"Sorry about this."

"Esme, you have no reason to be sorry."

"Just accept my apology, Carlisle."

"Fine, apology accepted. Even though you have no reason to apologize."

I roll my eyes and make a few phone calls. At least there was one good thing about all of this. My divorce papers had been finalized. I'm no longer Esme Evenson, but back to my maiden name of Esme Platt. Maybe even soon to be Esme Cullen...

**A/N: This is where I end today, I didn't get enough reviews for the last chapter but I felt like writing this chapter. Charles has returned. Mwhahaha. I'll only keep him around for a few chapters though. So don't worry. I just brought him back because I needed some conflict again. Yea.**

**7 reviews for the next chapter. if I don't get 7 reviews I will cry and no one wants me to cry, right? For someone who asked, yes the kids will entually get together...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm making lasagna! Cool, eh? MY CAT WON'T SHUT UP EITHER! I HATE IT!**

**Disclaimer: I hate my cat. So I'm not allowed to own Twilight.**

**2 Weeks After Charles Escaped. Emmett POV:**

It's hard to believe that when a few family members are affected by something that we all are. We've all been living on edge, expecting Charles to pop out at any moment. The police almost had him a number of times, but he always escapes. Like smoke through their fingers. Esme or my father won't even let us walk alone to school anymore. They say it's to dangerous. What would he want with Alice, Edward, or I though. Exactly my point. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

I sigh as I walk past Rosalie's room and hear her crying, she's been doing that a lot lately and I hate it. I don't like it when anyone cries. It makes me sad too. I quietly knock on the door and hear a faint 'come in'. I walk into her room and give her a small smile, and she returns it with a watery one. Better than nothing...

"You alright, Rosalie?" I ask.

"I'll be fine once my father is caught."

"They'll catch him soon."

"I really hope so, Emmett. I really do hope so."

"You have to keep faith." I mutter.

"It's hard to keep faith when you have an incompetent police force."

"I suppose it is..."

"Hey Emmett?" Rosalie asks suddenly.

"Yea?"

"You know that everything is going to work out in the end, don't you?"

"Of course I do." I say and grin. "I always have."

"I'm glad. It would be bad to have someone like you losing hope."

"Definitely." I joke.

Rosalie gets up off of the edge of her bed and hugs me, I hug back and I know that I have to keep her safe. It's not a new feeling for me to want to keep someone safe, but this is more of a 'I have to keep her safe'. I don't think I can live without her now.

**Jasper POV:**

I am in my room, thinking to myself about how we're going to get through this. Dad still hasn't been caught, and it's starting to worry me even more. What if he just appears one day and hurts someone in my family? He pretty much ruined 17 years of mom's life, almost killed my sister and is causing everyone else to live in fear. What kind of a sick person is he? I sigh and flick on my TV to try and find something to take my mind off things.

After 30 minutes of channel surfing I find absolutely nothing worth watching, bad night for TV I guess. Then I hear a scream from downstairs. I know that scream, it's Alice. With that I bolt down the stairs and into the foyer of the house. There at the door stood my father, and Alice was now frozen with fear. I push her out of the way, as other family members rush from various place's of the house.

"If you know whats good for you, I'd take a step back, father." I sneer.

"You've always been the cocky one, Jasper." Charles says, with a malicious look. "Always so confident in yourself."

"You've always been the one that makes me want to kill myself." I reply stiffly.

"Then why haven't you done that, Jasper? It wouldn't hurt my feelings any."

I look behind me to my family, that gesture says it all. My eyes linger on little Alice for a moment. I hear my mother softly say to get out of the way. I refuse to though, my father can't hurt anyone.

"I wouldn't let you have that satisfaction." I finally reply.

"Then let me have the satisfaction of this." he growls, and punches me.

I fall back to the floor, and everything goes fuzzy, the last thing I hear is Bella scream my name.

**Edward POV:**

We all watch in horror as Charles punches Jasper, completely knocking him out. I can really see why Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie were afraid of him now. He was a really cruel person.

"JASPER!" Bella screams, and I walk over to her and put my arms around her. My father discreetly slips out of the room to go and call the police.

"Sh, Bella." I whisper in her ear.

Charles snickers "Anyone else want to go out the way poor Jasper did?"

"Shut up." I snarl, while trying to comfort Bella.

"Edward, don't." Esme says quietly.

I go silent as she turns to face Charles, and I hear her say many words that I would not expect from someone as sweet as Esme.

"Charles, you fucking bastard. You ruin 17 years of my life, almost kill my daughter, practically put this entire family in hiding, knock my son out cold. What the hell do you want now, because I would appreciate it if you get the fuck out here." she says, and then looks at us kids. "Never repeat those words."

"Wow." Bella murmurs, her face still pressed into my chest.

"Yea." I agree softly.

"I want you back, Esme. You and the children. Come back to me." Charles says. "You know I'm better than that stupid doctor any day."

"Oh, you go through all of this just to get us back, huh?" Esme snarls, and I hold Bella a little more tightly. "You almost kill me and my daughter, but you want us back."

"Yes, you heard right." he says in a low and dangerous voice. "Come back to me."

"No, Charles. I belong with Carlisle. My children and I belong with Carlisle."

"Whats so good about _Carlisle _anyways?" he sneers.

"What is so good about you?" Carlisle says, as he steps back into the room, and stands beside Esme.

Alice was sitting down on her knees beside Jasper. He was still breathing. He was going to be alright.

"You stay out of this." Charles says.

"I won't stay out of this. You're hurting my family." Carlisle says, and Bella whimpers.

"It's all going to be alright, the police are on their way." I whisper in her ear.

"Alright." she says, her voice barely audible.

"Actually, a part of what you claim is your family, is actually my family."

"You were never any good to them." Carlisle says. "You abused your wife, your children hate you and are scared to death of you. You're not a very family friendly person."

"You are?" Charles challenges.

"Yes, I am. I love them all, and I don't hurt them. I care about them. You obviously have none of those traits."

I hope the police will get here soon, I know they won't have the sirens on because they'd need to catch him by surprise, but could they hurry up before someone else gets hurt. I look down as Alice uses the shirt over her tank top that she was wearing to stop the bleeding from Jasper's nose.

"I care enough about them to want them back."

Carlisle snorts. "Yea, right. You care." he says sarcastically.

"Yes, now let me see my wife."

"We're divorced, Charles." Esme says sourly. "I'm not your wife."

"Oh great, then we can get married again." Charles says with a chilling tone of voice.

Bella shudders and so do I.

"That won't be happening, I'm staying with Carlisle."

"Fine then, give me our children."

"They're staying here too." Emmett says, as he holds on to Rosalie.

"Shut up, boy." Charles snarls.

Emmett glares at him, but goes silent. That is so unlike Emmett. Then something happens that I have been wishing would happen for a while now. Four police officers come up from behind Charles and tackle him to the ground. Charles struggles, and the officer holds a tazer gun to his back, while the other hand cuffs him.

"Do you need an ambulance for the boy, Dr. Cullen?" one of the officers ask as they wrestle Charles out the door.

"No, he'll be fine." Carlisle says, as he bends down beside Jasper and Alice moves aside.

The officers nod and take Charles to the police cruiser and I hear the blaring of the sirens as they speed off. They have him, we're all safe now.

**Alice POV:**

I watch as dad attends to Jasper, I am afraid that I didn't treat him well enough while I attended to him. What if I made things worse?

"Daddy, is he going to be alright?" I ask.

"He's going to be perfectly fine, honey." Carlisle assures. "You did well."

I nod my head as Esme gathers us kids into her giant mom hug. "You guys did really well when that was happening. I'm so proud of you all for keeping so calm." she says.

"It was hard to." I say, as there were murmurs of agreement from my brothers and sisters.

"I know it was, and Alice you were one of the best. We might have had to take Jasper to the hospital if it weren't for you."

"My dad taught me well." I reply.

"That he did." Esme says fondly.

"Mom, are you alright?" Rosalie asks.

"Of course, honey. I'm fine."

"I'm glad." Bella says. "I don't want you in the hospital ever again."

"Me neither." Esme laughs.

I giggle a bit, I guess everyone around here really has true strength. If we can get through something like this, we can get through anything.

**3 Weeks Later: Esme POV:**

The last three weeks have been very crazy, I have definitely seen enough lawyers and law personnel to last me a life time. Yesterday the jury finally came to a verdict, I wasn't fond of it, but it made the most sense. Charles was sentenced to death.

"So when does he get the lethal injection?" Carlisle inquires. **(a/n: They don't hang them anymore or use electric chairs.)**

"This Saturday." I reply.

"Finally peace from court and lawyers." he says.

"Yes, finally." I agree, and kiss his cheek.

"Ew." Bella mutters and runs out of the living room.

Carlisle chuckles. "She won't be saying 'ew' when she is 16 and starting to like some special boy."

"Oh my, don't even remind me of that, Carlisle."

"It's going to happen sooner or later." Carlisle says sadly. "All the kids will be grown up."

"Well then, you and I can get old and sit on the porch drinking tea or coffee." I joke.

"Oh, that sounds so lovely." he says and rolls his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Maybe." he says and smirks.

I smack him playfully. "You are mean, Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh no, whatever shall you do?"

"Kiss you."

"I like that answer."

I smile and kiss him. He is the love of my life now. Six kids, and a wonderful boyfriend. What more can I ask for?

**A/N: Woo, that chapter was very interesting. Okay, and I know the death penalty is not that common anymore but it is still used in some states, and Washington happens to be one of them. So goodbye ,Charles. This is going to be the last chapter of this story, but I am continuing on in a sequel. I ask that you guys please also review on that when the time comes. Review on it as faithfully as you reviewed on this, please. Lol. I'll post an A/N when the sequel is up, for any of you that don't have me on author alert. Thanks for reading this, and remember REVIEW! No requirements though, because this is the last chapter...YEA WOO SEQUEL! Um...WOO I JUST GOT HOME FROM SCHOOL! OH HAPPY DAY!**


	18. SEQUEL IS BEING POSTED AS YOU READ!

**A/N: Alright, the sequel is up! Well, will be very soon. Posting it now. Please read and review just like you did for this story. The name of it is Challenges.**

**Thanks**

**CarlislesPetiteDefenseur. :)**


End file.
